die__antwoordfandomcom-20200214-history
Anri du Toit
Anri du Toit, better known by her stage name ¥o-landi Vi$$er, is a South African rapper, singer, songwriter, actress, and director. Life du Toit was porn in Port Alfred, South Africa, and was adopted by priest Ben du Toit, and his wife, Elna du Toit. She has an adopted older brother Leonard du Toit who died of a heart attack in 2015. She can speak both Afrikaans and English. du Toit has talked about being a rebellious child, and hating her parent's strict, religious rules. She loved music such as Nirvana, Nine Inch Nails and Cypress Hill, and would dye her underwear black in protest. She went vegetarian at 13 because of concern for animals, and she later became vegan. At 16, du Toit was sent to Lady Grey Arts Academy, where she said she blossomed among other like minded, artistic people. She later moved to Pretoria. She moved to Cape Town with Markus Wormstorm in 2001 who was either her boyfriend or best friend at the time. He would take her voice and put it into his songs, which sparked her interest in music. It seems they had a bad breakup as he is mentioned negatively in Fish Paste. In Cape Town, she met Watkin Tudor Jones, around 2003 outside a club. He taught her how to rap, and they became romantically involved. In 2004, she accidentally got pregnant and in January 2005 gave birth to Sixteen Jones. She has talked about how isolated it made her feel, but in the end she was happy as it kept her close with Tudor Jones. They eventually got married, but decided to break up in 2013. Since then, she has been linked to South African gang leader JP (who appeared in the Baby's On Fire music video, and is possibly the boy in Strunk) as well as DJ Muggs, but it is unknown who she is currently dating if anybody. She has adopted 3 more children: Tokkie and Meisie around 2011, and Jemile in 2015. She moved to Los Angeles around 2013, but has since moved back to Cape Town. Tattoos On her right arm she has a tattoo of the South African bubblegum brand Chappie. On her right wrist she has a tattoo representing the $O$ album. du Toit has a tattoo of her daughter Sixteen on her left arm. The black-and-white tattoo is of her face, as a 5-7 year old, with a mullet hairstyle and surrounded by butterflies. On her left wrist she has a tattoo of a symbol, with unknown meaning. On her hands she has 'RATS RULE', with each letter on one finger. Chappies.jpg sos.png Sixteentattoo.PNG symbol.png ratsrule.jpg Piercings It is unknown what piercings if any she has. Career The Constructus Corporation The Constructus Corporation were an alternative hip hop music group, consisting of Watkin Tudor Jones, Felix Laband, Markus Wormstorm, Simon Ringrose, and du Toit. Tudor Jones asked du Toit to lend vocals to the album The Ziggurat for his band. He wanted her to go 'yeah motherfucker!' with an American accent, and she later contributed more vocals for the album. She was credited as Anica the Snuffling. MaxNormal.TV MaxNormal.TV were an alternative hip hop music group, consisting of Watkin Tudor Jones (as Max Normal), Justin De Nobrega, Denver Turner (as Neon Don) and du Toit (as Yo-landi Visser, and sometimes Bokkie). They made 1 EP, Rap Made Easy, and 1 album, Good Morning South Africa. They also made a lot of short films, books, as well as a line of toys. However they ultimately broke up in 2008 to focus on their new project, Die Antwoord. Die Antwoord Die Antwoord was formed in 2008 by Watkin Tudor Jones (as Ninja), Justin De Nobrega (as DJ Hi-Tek, God, and HITEK5000), and du Toit (as ¥o-landi Vi$$er). It is based around the South African counter-culture movement known as zef. They have made 4 albums; $O$, Ten$ion, Donker Mag, and Mount Ninji and Da Nice Time Kid. Acting du Toit has made a variety of short films. Apart from that she also featured in the Neill Blomkamp film Chappie in a fictional version of herself. Writing There are features and interviews that suggest du Toit formerly wrote romance novels. However it is unclear if this is true, or part of one of her former characters. Discography The Constructus Corporation * The Ziggurat (2003) MaxNormal.TV * Rap Made Easy (2007) * Good Morning South Africa (2008) Die Antwoord * $O$ (2009) * Ten$ion (2012) * Donker Mag (2014) * Mount Ninji and Da Nice Time Kid (2016) * The House of Zef (2020) Films * Picnic (2004) * Spook Asem (2004) * The Birth of Sixteen (2005) * How To Draw A Giraffe (2008) * Kwaai Mix (2008) * How To Draw A Panda (2008) * MNTV Live in Africa (2008) * How To Draw A Pony (2008) * Dassie Dassie! (2008) * $copie (2008) * Jakkels Is Here (2008) * Wat Pomp? (2008) * This Is How We Party (2008) * Tokoloshe (2011) * Umshimi Wam (2011) * Chappie (2015) * Tommy Can't Sleep (2017) Television * Zef TV (2019) Music videos * Total Fuck Up (2008) * The Way of The Dassie (2008) * Wat Pomp? (2009) * Enter the Ninja (2010) * Evil Boy (2010) * Rich Bitch (2011) * Fok Julle Naaiers (2011) * I Fink U Freeky (2012) * Baby's On Fire (2012) * Fatty Boom Boom (2012) * Dis iz Why I'm Hot (zef remix) (2012) * Cookie Thumper! (2013) * Pitbull Terrier (2014) * Ugly Boy (2014) * Banana Brain (2016) * Fat Faded Fuck Face (2016) * Love Drug (2017) * Tommy Can't Sleep (2017) * Alien (2018) * DntTakeMe4aPoes (2019) * Baita Jou Sabela (2019) Category:People Category:Musicians Category:Rappers Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Females Category:Die Antwoord Category:MaxNormal.TV Category:The Constructus Corporation